The Prophecy Of Sorrah Episode 4 The Trip
by KorraLegendZ
Summary: When Sorrah is happily living with Rohan, everything changes because of..one ...single.. man.


"Ouch!" yelped Sorrah, "Rohan that hurt!" It hadn't been very long after the fight Sorrah had made and lost at. (About 13 days ago to be EXACT!) Since there wasn't a "Katara" around, Sorrah had to be smeared with pasty, disgusting herbs from Rohan's garden. She OBVIOUSLY (as you can tell) hated it more than anything.

"I'm sorry bu- hold still, Sorrah!" he said with quite some frustration, "Your burns will never heal if you keep this up!" Rohan, as a last resort, pinned down Sorrah's shoulders to the cot (fold up bed but small and thin) with one humungeous arm of his and wiped the sticky, green herb paste all over her left shin. (Just to let you know, the paste works REALLY well and she's been having it everyday, that's why she could do what she does next.) Sorrah burst into a playfully laughter as Rohan struggled to keep her down. She reversed his actions as he attempted to wipe the second herb paste on her other burn. Sorrah first grabbed his shirt collar and then used what muscles she could use to pull and fling him over the cot. Luckily, it worked better than she expected! Rohan flew 3 feet over her and the cot and landed onto the wooden floor. Sorrah sat up,

"Are YOU okay?" she said in the middle of her laughter. Sorrah laughed so hard that she fell off the cot and onto the floor. Now it was Rohan's turn, he laughed at Sorrah's fall but not as long as she did, he walked over to Sorrah who was crying from laughter and helped her up.

"Alright, time to-"

"Get out" interupted a crackley voice who Rohan and Sorrah both feared. It was Yeyga, Sorrah's Dad, he looked as if he had beat himself up out of insanity. Rohan froze and looked up, Sorrah stopped laughing at once and changed her whole attitude,

"DAD!" she growled stepping forward, "What are YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I got out early," he lied, "Since I was such a good boy.." Yeyga slid drunkly to Sorrah, putting a grimmey hand on her shoulder.

Sorrah slapped his hand off, "You're lying!" she yelled.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't prevent me from kicking out your little "Romeo"." he said devilishly, shoving his daughter aside and grabbing Rohan's shirt collar.

"Listen here, I want you out by an hour after nightfall... GOT IT?!" he said harshly, his blue eyes piercing straight threw Rohan's head. When Yeyga was finished he threw Rohan towards Sorrah and wabbled down the hall.

Rohan darted for the door agressively but Sorrah stopped him, "What're you doing?!" she quickly quipped.

"You heard your father, I need to be out in a half an hour!" he yelled, his brows pressed onto the top of his eyes (You know what I mean). Sorrah stepped aside a little frightened by his mood, she bit her bottom lip and stared at Rohan's back till he turned the corner.

A storm was brewing outside and rain sprinkled all over Rohan's cloak till he looked like a leopard. Sorrah went outside with an orange jacket and two bags full of supplies, Rohan saw her with the two bags and couldn't help but ask,

"Why are there two?"

"Oh- well.. I was planning to go with you." she spoke her eyes narrowing down to the wet snow underfoot, she knew he wouldn't say yes. Her eyes remained till Rohan responded a half a second later.

"There's no way I'm letting you be with that monster, hop on Oogie before he sees." Rohan spoke. Sorrah became overjoyed with his answer and squeezed him tight.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she chirped her, she let go and climbed on Oogie. Oogie grunted as Sorrah climbed up and shook his fur, causing Sorrah to flip onto her back.

"Sorrah!" hollered a drunk, scruffy father. Yeyga came out to Rohan and his Bison with one shoulder up and the other slanted and limp. The way he looked when he approached Rohan made him seem like he was some sort of drunk physopath. Rohan jumped slightly from the scare (his back was turned to Oogie's saddle).

"Where's Sorrah?!" Yeyga hollered. Yeyga stood awkwardly infront of Rohan for an answer, his blood-shot eyes looking to and fro.

"She's in her room.. she's devasted that I have to leave and I don't think she'd be liked to be bothered for some time."

Yeyga nodded slowly, turned and staggered back inside. He didn't even see Sorrah's eyes which were staring at him coldly.

Once Yeyga had gone into the house far enough, Rohan beamed and hopped onto grunting Oogie. Sorrah poked her head up and squeezed Rohan tightly in a hug, Rohan looked back at her. As they soared over the sea and above Republic city, Sorrah couldn't help but stare at the statue of the great Avatar Aang.

"Was that you're grandfather?" she asked curiously pointing to it, Rohan replied with a proud tone,

"Why yes, it is. My grandfather.." he took one long look and then resumed his flight.

Sorrah studied the iron statue until she could'nt look far enough. Then her head resumed to the front where she saw Republic City up dangerously close.

"Whoa!" she shouted, as they zoomed by a skyscraper. It was close enough to where Sorrah could reach out and touch it! Sorrah gripped down to the saddle so she wouldn't think about getting socked by an open window.

As Rohan and Sorrah soared over Republic City, into the clouds and through the mountains, ancient Oogie began to drift lower and lower to the ground.

"I think we need to decend, there's something wrong with Oogie." said Rohan accidentally waking Sorrah up from her light peaceful sleep.

"Okay... yeah.. great." she said completely out of it! She turned over and continued to sleep silently as they desended. Rohan hopped off once they were less than a foot away from the ground and then tied Oogie up. Then he climbed halfway ontop of Oogie just to where he could get at Sorrah and pick her up securely.

Sorrah woke up voilently and pounded Rohan's back with her balled fists and kicking wildly with her legs in the front. It was three hours past midnight and she had stayed up an hour and a half before the then. Slightly tired and exhausted Rohan sat her down on the ground and then tended to Oogie.

"Not as young as you used to be, eh Oogie?" said Rohan with a teary smile and a pat on Oogie's dusty shoulder. Oogie replied with a low heavy groan, which was sadly his last. Rohan bit his upper lip with his jaw to keep from tearing up even more. Once he had cleared himself up, he latched off the two ton saddle and threw it onto the ground near Sorrah. He stood for a second with his arms folded and his mind in shallow thoughts on what to do with Oogie. He couldn't Earthbend to make a ditch nor wake Sorrah up to do so. So he had finally decided to leave him there and hope for the greatest.

Rohan trotted to Sorrah and swung her over his back and soon onto the cushioned Bison saddle he had taken off of Oogie just minutes ago. Sorrah let out a soft, content sigh as she drifted deeply into slumber. Rohan looked at her dormant body and smiled almost to the point where he cried tears of joy. He looked away and tied Oogie's leather reins onto the saddle so where it could be hauled by a young man or two. Unfortunately for him he had to haul the gold-encrested saddle, a one-hundred pounded girl and ALL of their bags and supplies which added another hundred to it to top it all off. Poor Rohan! A young man, in his mid- twenties, carrying weight that should've been distributed between seven grown men!

Rohan looked at the "sled" he was pulling and let out a stressed sigh, 'Alright, here I go..' he thought although he wanted to say it aloud. So he began to pull, and pull and pull till the clock struck five and then something happened. When he began pulling again after a mere fifteen minutes, there was a slight.. er.. help in the heaving process. Rohan began to get distance, his mood started to pick up until he looked behind him.. Sorrah was the one pushing the saddle NOT Rohan. Rohan dropped the rope and put his thumb and index finger between his eyes (or also known as the beginning of the bridge of the nose) and then put his free hand on his "man hips".

"Sorrah... y-you really had me going there, very funny." he said, holding back either laughter or a large yell. Sorrah on the other hand, was laughing and quickly tried to shut up before Rohan strangled her. Rohan let out a breath and then gritted his teeth exspecting Sorrsh's apology.

"Rohan, it's not a big deal." she said holding a giggle, "I was just having a little fun and helping you out!" Sorrah stood and went to Rohan's side, "Let me take it, you deserve the sleep."

"Alright, but just till morning. I don't want you doing all the work." Rohan said, sitting down on the saddle and cushioning his bald head on the supplies. He at once fell asleep and into dreams that couldn't be explained in real life. Sorrah smiled passionately and began to push the saddle a few yards with her earthbending. They managed to travel past the forest beyond the mountains and into a valley and in that valley was great, vibrant city!


End file.
